1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus which converts the tidal and wave motion of the ocean into useful power and more particularly to that class utilizing bouyant floats to respond to changes in the elevation of the surface of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with apparatus which utilize water motion or currents to generate rotation in shafts, wherein the rotation is ultimately converted into a source of useful power. U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,929 issued on May 7, 1912 to H. J. Snook teaches a helical screw disposed within the surface of a body of water, such that the screw is rotated due to the wave action or flow of currents caused by the impinging action of the water on the helical fins of the screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,416 issued on Sept. 14, 1915 to S. E. Bemiss et al discloses a flexible chain attached to a pair of disposed apart sprockets. A plurality of bucket-like devices are attached to the chain and disposed engaging the surface of a body of moving water. The shape of the buckets tend to preclude the buffeting about thereof due to the action of the water, by causing them to "dig into" the surface of the water, thereby maintaining intimate contact with some of the buckets and the surface of the water at all times.
Both of the aforementioned Patents suffer the common deficiency of coupling to small portions of the moving surface of the water and further fail to generate rotation of their output shafts when the water flow either reverses direction or when the waves recede in a downward direction from an uppermost position.